Talk:Kalash 2012
There is a real nasty bug with this rifle. I had problems with the Scoped/Silenced version fully loaded swapping to an empty standard no frills Kalash 2012 - the ammo would be dissapear leaving me 40rounds down..good job it was the dirty ammo. D6 Control Room Took Ammo from Kalash 2012 Picked up Kalash 2012 Droped Kalash 2012/scope/silencer fully loaded No Ammo on the Kalash 2012/scope/silencer That is how you loose 40rounds... Nasty bug. I haven't found a way of submitting the bug to THQ/4A Games yet. If anyone knows how? Can you please submit this. Thanks Metro Tunnel Rat 22:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *2 Are found during "Cave", both near the bodies of tunnel/D6 workers. I found the one on the walkway next to the dead guy the mutant was feeding on. Where is the other?. Found in Biomass on a shelving unit along with a VSV near the ladder - I looked on my last run through and didnt find either - can you take a screenshot and what mode you were in. Thanks. Metro Tunnel Rat 00:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Design Errors/Unrealistic Aspects As with the Bastard, the Kalash 2012 has some unrealistic aspects that could be the result of oversights by the game developers. I'm putting this here since I don't know if it should go into the trivia section. #Unlike the FN P90 (which this weapon is based on), the Kalash 2012 does not have a hole in the rear of the weapon's bottom side for spent casings to fall out of. You can see the FN P90's bottom ejection port in action in a slow motion video here. Without it, there's simply no place for the spent casings to go after the rounds are fired, and in fact I noticed that the gun doesn't eject casings at all when firing ingame. Fixing this would be a simple matter of adding the bottom ejection port to the model and letting casings fall out. #The Kalash 2012 has no charging/cocking handle. In real life, this is necessary on closed-bolt firearms to load a round into the chamber when the gun is empty or if you fired the last round from the magazine. Even if the Kalash 2012 was an open bolt weapon (which I doubt, otherwise it wouldn't be so accurate as seen in the game), you would still need a cocking handle to pull the bolt back to the ready-to-fire position if you held the trigger down after firing the last round in the magazine. The FN P90's charging handle can be seen in the video I posted a link to above, and adding something like that to the Kalash 2012 would be the simplest way of fixing the problem. #The iron sights of the Kalash 2012 wouldn't be very effective for precise long-distance shots in real life because it has no markings to tell you when it is precisely aligned on the horizontal axis (in other words it would be hard to tell if you were aiming the weapon slightly right or left of a distant target). The simplest way to fix this would be to put a vertical green marker in the middle of the bottom edge of the rear sight's trapezoidal notch so you could tell just when it was properly aligned on the horizontal axis. If the Kalash 2012 appears in Metro: Last Light, I'd like to see these problems fixed. If Metro 2033 were moddable I'd make these changes myself. Mazryonh 19:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Not every player is a "gun nut" and 4A games value Glukhovski's opinion more than a fan one, so I doubt this will be fixed as long as all three, THQ, Dmitri and 4A Games, approve of the game. I do agree with your arguments though. 23:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : :What you say is true, IF the gun was real. This is a fictional setting, with fictional Weapons. While they look similar The Kalash 2012, and P90 are not the same weapon.Smish34 23:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I have the strange suspicion that you're the kind of person who downloads all the "real" mods for Fallout 3, Garry's Mod, and whatnot like Fallout 3 Tactics. To me these insignificant issues isn't really any kind of problem, in fact it reflects the fact that 4A reserved time and energy for more important things. So what if they missed a hole when they made the model? As long as it represents what it's supposed to and it's fun and properly implemented in the game. Honestly if you could give me a game that was essentially real life they why the hell would you play it? Chaos ian7 23:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Only two things annoy me about Weapons in games. Reload Animations and Sounds. If it looks kinda like it, then fine. If it hasnt got the tiniest hole, i dont care whatsoeverSmish34 23:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Kalash 2012 in Metro: Last Light How do we know that it definetly won't be in Metro: Last Light? Eternity08 18:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :How do we know that it definetly will be in Metro: Last Light? 22:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Good point. But omitting it from the 'List of weapons in Metro: Last Light' seems to be giving me the impression that it won't. I'm not saying add it, its just what made me write this whole thing in the first place. Eternity08 22:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :: You are correct. We should change it to confirmed weapons of Metro Last Light, which I'll do. Chaos ian7 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait. I'll ask developers if it's in. Then we'll edit the template accordingly. 01:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::The answer was "THQ won't allow info like that online and we are not quite sure about the selection ourselves yet." 12:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::So basically, we'll just jave to wait and see until the game comes out, or the devs confirm it. Eternity08 12:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes. During M2033 development 4A Games were much more talkative though, I got info on all weapons at the beginning of the promo campaign in late 2009. 13:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Kalash 2012 Design. As of Last Light, it seems the Kalash 2012 Model seems to have recieved an ejection port (possibly ambidextrous) among other things. I have some questions about the model: 1. Is the large rectangular addition to the model an ejection port? 2. What is the square button beneth it, is a charging handle equaliant that you now chamber the gun with? Does button-type charging handles exist? 3. What are the other things that was added to the left of the presumed ejection port? Z008MJ 20:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) First Kalash 2012 in game The wiki says the first one would be at Polis, but actually the first one is at Black station. To acquire it you meed to kill the nazi-officer int the middle of the walway. 09:18, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I too found an AK-2012 in Black Station, albeit on the engineer by the generator. Maybe it's a change in Metro Redux? 05:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC)